Superman vs Frieza
Superman vs Frieza is a what if? fight. Description Goku's most famous rivals battle to see who's the stronger alien. Beginning Wiz: These two aliens have been giving Goku a fight since day one. Boomstick: Superman, the Man of Steel. Wiz: And Frieza, the Galactic Overlord. Boomstick: Let's find out who'd win a fight Superman Wiz: Superman is the Man of Steel, and the protector of Metropolis. Boomstick: And is also one of the most overpowered heroes ever! Wiz: That's right Boomstick, his strength, speed and stamina are off the charts, making him unbelievably strong. Boomstick: His famous attacks include the Heat Vision, which is a laser from Superman's eyes. Wiz: The Freeze Breath freezes his opponent, and the Super Inhale knocks them backwards or brings them forward. Boomstick: And with the Infinite Mass Punch, he can one shot basically anyone. Wiz: But there's more than that. Superman can also fly, blitz, create afterimages, and can even attack your mind and destroy it. Boomstick: He's done quite a lot, ranging from blitzing Wonder Woman, defeating a ton of planet busters, hearing sound from another galaxy, and even tanking two planets crushing him! Wiz: However, Kryptonite and Magic are his weaknesses and can kill him. Boomstick: But still, he's pretty strong. Just ask Goku. Superman: I feel like I live in a world made out of cardboard. Always taking constant care not to break something, to break someone. What we have here is a rare opportunity for me to cut loose and show you just how powerful I really am. Frieza Wiz: Frieza is an evil Galactic Overlord who blew up Namek for no reason. Boomstick: Ever since then, he's been fighting Goku and Vegeta for over 10 years, even coming back as a cyborg to fight them. Wiz: He can perform attacks like the Kamehameha, which is a powerful blue energy beam. Boomstick: His Ki blasts are simple projectiles that can be fired up to 5 times. That's better than 4! Wiz: The Death Beam is his personal favorite move which comes from his index finger. Boomstick: The Crazy Finger Beam fires multiple Death Beams at once from all fingers. Boomstick: And the Solar Flare is a powerful explosion move that blinds the opponent for a few seconds. Wiz: But that's not all. In DB Super, Golden Frieza was introduced, and boy is he strong, he's capable of fighting Super Saiyan God Goku to a standstill! Wiz: Frieza has survived the destruction of Namek, multiple beatdowns from Goku, and even cheated death twice, once becoming a cyborg, and once becoming golden. Boomstick: But he's very arrogant and refuses to accept loss. Wiz: But there's few enemies in the DBZ universe who are as feared as Frieza himself. Frieza: I am Lord Frieza...! None surpass me, no one even comes close! Etch this into your skull; I am emperor of the universe! The likes of you are only fit to grovel at my feet! Or better still, to die...in disgrace...AT THE HANDS OF YOUR MASTER! Fight Superman is flying around when he sees Frieza destroy Krillin. Superman: Don't make me do this. Frieza: I'm going to kill you! Fight Frieza punches Superman in the face, knocking Superman backwards. Frieza: Haha. Superman recovers and uses Heat Vision, but Frieza avoids it and fires 3 Ki blasts at Superman. Superman dodges and rapidly punches Frieza in the face before throwing him into a tree. Superman: Had enough? Frieza gets up and fires a Death Beam, knocking Superman down. Superman gets up angrily. Frieza fires another Death Beam, but Superman dodges and headbutts Frieza before using his Super Inhale to knock Frieza backwards. Frieza: Oh no! Frieza transforms into Golden Frieza and uses Solar Flare, blinding Superman. When it's clear, Frieza comes behind him and throws him into a boulder, hurting Superman's head. However, Superman is barely hurt and uses his Freeze Breath, turning Frieza into a popsicle. Superman: So long. Superman punches it, causing the icicle to break into a million pieces. KO Post Fight Boomstick: Jeez, DBZ characters are dropping like flies. Wiz: Frieza had more experience, but Superman outclassed him in everything else. Superman had so many ways to end this fight while Frieza could barely harm him, let alone touch him. Boomstick: Looks like Frieza froze in his tracks. Wiz: The winner is Superman. Next time on Death Battle ???: You're too slow! ???: BONK! SONIC VS THE SCOUT Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'DBZ vs DC' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Rambosans Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Season Premiere Category:'Shonen Jump vs Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies